The major objective of this project is to investigate the interrelationships between the alterations that occur in phospholipid and energy metabolism in liver tissue from animals that are developing fatty liver due to chronic alcohol administration. We propose to characterize more completely those ethanol elicited changes in mitochondrial energy metabolism and phospholipid metabolism. We also will attempt to determine if alterations in mitochondrial energy-linked properties are related to changes in mitochondrial phospholipid metabolism. In addition we plan to determine the origin of the alteration in cellular phospholipid metabolism which gives rise to changes in the phospholipid composition of the mitochondrion. Therefore, the phospholipids in both endoplasmic reticulum and mitochondria will be characterized to determine quantitatively the changes that occur in phospholipid composition of these organelles that are due to chronic alcohol administration. The transfer of phospholipid from the endoplasmic reticulum to the mitochondrion will also be measured in alcoholic rats. In addition, the contributions that the mitochondrial phospholipase A and the monacyl phospholipid reacylase system make to alterations in mitochondrial phospholipds will be assessed.